Welcome To The Family
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: My name's Dylan. These are my siblings- Sophie, Ryan and Theo. This is our messed up life story, involving our legendary parents, our somewhat insane aunt, and some other people that we have no relation to what-so-ever. Welcome to the family.
1. Good Morning, Sophie

**Jason: Why am I here? This story isn't about me.**

**Lucky: I have you here, so I figured I might as well include you in another story. **

**Jason: Do I have to?**

**Lucky: No.**

**Jason: Cool! Later!**

**Lucky: You realize I can kill you right? Like, agonizingly painful and embarressing? **

**Jason: You wouldn't.**

**Lucky: Oh, but Jason, I would. And I'd let Reyna watch, too. I'd make her laugh. So I suggest you do your job.**

**Jason: Fine. TwoStrangeGirls does not own PJO. She doesn't own me either, but does that stop her from keeping me hostage? NO!**

**Lucky: You're a lot nicer in Home Is Where The Chaos Is.**

**Jason: Because it's MY story. Duh.**

Sophie _really _hates sleeping late.

So how upset was she when she woke up at eight A.M? Take it from me: You don't want to know.

Usually, my family woke up pretty early. They woke up around six to six-thirty, on average. Please note that I said my _family_, not _me_. I take after my dad, and I promise you, it shows. Not just in my appearance, but my whole personality.

Black hair, the same facial features- everything except the eyes. I've got Mom's eyes. If you don't know what color that would be, maybe you'll figure it out after this-Let me introduce myself.

My name's Dylan Jackson.

Ring a bell? Jackson- as in Percy Jackson? If it doesn't- Buddy, you shouldn't be reading this.

Anyway, back to Sophie. My little sister was furious that she woke up so late. So furious, I could hear her growl from my room down the hall.

"I _hate _this _stupid_ alarm clock!" She screamed.

Oh gods...

I dragged myself out of bed, like I do every Saturday when most kids are sleeping. Pulling on my clothes, I slipped out of my bedroom door and into the kitchen. Oh, this would _really_ get Sophie.

As I quietly ran down the stairs, a familar flash of black hair caught my eye slipping into the kitchen. Wow. Oh, right. I lied about being the only one in my family who slept late. There was someone else...Someone who usually was still wearing pajamas when my siblings and I got home from school. You know, Sonic The Hedgehog pajamas and leather jackets don't go together very well...

"Dylan?" Ah, yes, that would be my lovely sister.

Her curly blond hair- much like my mother's- was pulled back in a quicky ponytail, and her sea green eyes shined with shock. She looked so much like Mom, it was kind of scary.

"What are you doing up?" She demanded.

I smirked. "I've been up for _hours_ Sophie. I figured you'd be up by now, sis. What happened? Your alarm clock go out again?"

"Shut up," She growled, "Where's-"

"Kitchen," I said, "Mom and Dad already leave?"

"I'm pretty sure," Sophie said as she observed the living room, "Must have taken Ryan and Theo, too."

Mom had a meeting today, and Dad got called in because there was an injury at Camp Half Blood with one of his assistants. He'd probably taken our siblings with him.

"Well," Sophie said, stretching, "Let's get this day started, shall we?"

**Who do you think is in the kitchen and chills out in Sonic PJs and a leather jacket? Review and send me your guesses!**

**~Lucky**


	2. My Cousin Goes Shopping

**Lucky: What's up people?**

**Jason: They can't answer you.**

**Lucky: They will if they reveiw. Reveiw and help me prove Jason wrong!**

**Jason: Kill me, please. **

**Lucky: You're just mad cause I haven't updated your story yet. I'm on it, though.**

**Jason: Sweet! TwoStrangeGirls doesn't own PJO or HoO.**

**Lucky: Thanks, Jason. Review please!**

**Jason: Uh...**

**Lucky: Not you!**

The first sign that something important was happening today: _It _was awake and dressed.

"You're up early," I commented as I sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"Don't get used to it," Thalia warned, "You won't be seeing me at all tomorow."

Sophie had headed back upstairs to get completely dressed, as she was wearing sweats and an oversized T-shirt, which left me alone with my fifteen year old aunt. She wore her usual black Hunters of Artemis shirt, black skinny jeans, bright green Green Day shoes, **(And I might have mentioned this before, but I have those shoes and love them!) **and her silver circlet. Her long, straight black hair hung past her waist, silky and untangled.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

Thalia scowled. "What makes you think there's an occasion?"

"Because I know you, and I know that there's no way in the Underworld that you'd get up this early without a reason."  
>She glared at her coffee. "I couldn't sleep," She said quietly.<p>

"Why not?" Sophie asked gently as she entered the kitchen, "Bad dreams?"

Thalia said, "I think Artemis wants me back."

Sophie bit her lip. "Like...for good this time?"

Thalia had been with the Hunters on and off for a long time. She stayed with us usually, but when she was needed with the Hunters, she'd grab her bow and disappear for a while. Sometimes it was hours, or days, or weeks; once she was gone for over two months.

I couldn't imagine not having Thalia around. She'd lived with us since I was little, saying cracking jokes and blowing things up when she got mad-and with Thalia, that was _really _often.

"I don't know," Thalia admitted, "And I don't think I want to know."

She looked us over and sighed. I couldn't help but think how out of character this was.

"You guys are the closest thing to family I've ever had. If I have to, I'll go with Artemis..."

Sophie was on the verge of tears. "Aunt Thalia-"

"Woof!"

I almost fell out of my chair. "Oh gods! I forgot to walk Dash and Skip!"

I sprang out of my chair, rushing to the door, where the dogs` leashes were. The two longhaired greyhounds were waiting by the door for me when I snapped the leashes onto their collors and flung the door open.

Dash and Skip hauled me out the door and down the sidewalk, desperate for their daily run. About halfway to the park, both dogs stopped and sniffed the air furiously. A young girl stepped out of a drug store, a bag in hand. The first thing I could think of was to grab my sword, but I stopped when I saw who the girl was.

My 'cousin' caught sight of me and broke out into a grin.

"Dylan!" She said, "What are you doing up so early? I figured you'd still be asleep."

"Shut up, Celia," I muttered, "And if you must know, I'm walking my dogs."

Celia smirked. "Obviously."

She crouched down and ruffled Skip's white and gray fur. She patted Dash's brown head, then straightened.

"I better run," Celia said, "My mom wants me home with groceries."

She held up her bag.

"Okay. You going past the park?"

She shook her head. "I could, but Mom would flip out. You know how she is about being on time."

"My mom's the same way," I groaned, "Alright, tell your parents I said hi."  
>"Kay! Later, Dylan!"<p>

With that, my dark haired cousin skipped down the street.

**Jason: So...you wanna tell me who this Celia kid is?**

**Lucky: Not particularly. **

**Jason: Last name?**

**Lucky: Prepare yourself for shock. The girl's full name is...Cecelia Grace!**

**Jason: Holy Shiznits...**

**~Lucky and a scared Jason**


	3. Chapter 3

I am _so_ sorry for not updating. My internet was down and I just spent an hour and a half on the phone trying to get it fixed (because apparently, Grams doesn't know how to work a computer), and I'll be updating as soon as possibe. The chapters I wrote but wasn't able to update will be redone, as they SUCK. A friend of mine recently passed away- Murdered, might I add- which didn't really leave me in a great state to write. Once again, sorry for the long wait. I'll be updating soon and if you've stuck with me for the past two months, THANK YOU!

~Lucky


	4. I Almost Kill My Brother

**Lucky: 'Ello!**

**Jason: Oh, dear gods...**

**Lucky: I got bored and decided to update. How I could be bored with Nico- Not di Angelo, sorry- here, I don't know. He just woke up from a nap, and is now playing Scrabble with my brother. It's terrifying, man. Whoa, dejavu. Where have I heard that before? Anyway, Nico and Tyler are currently occuppied, so you guys get an update!**

**Jason: That was really long for no reason. TwoStrangeGirls does not own Fanfiction!  
>Lucky: PJO, you idiot! I don't own PJO! I don't own Fanfiction either, though...<strong>

When I got home, Thalia was sprawled on the couch watching _World's Dumbest _with a bag of chips on her stomach and a two-liter of Dr. Pepper on the next to the couch. Yes, if Thalia's up before three P.M, this is completely normal. She does nothing but sleep, watch T.V and eat, yet she must weigh about ten pounds. Not litterally, but she's the thinnest person I know.

Sophie was curled up against the couch reading some book that was written in Latin.

Dad must have been home, because my seven year old sister, Theo, had tucked herself into Sophie's side and was reading over her shoulder.

As soon as she saw me, Theo jumped up and gave me a hug.  
>"Good morning, Dylan!"<p>

"Somebody's in a good mood this morning," I commented, ruffling her wavy black hair, "Or do you just want something?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Can you walk me to the bookstore today?"

"Can't anyone else?"

"Sophie has a report to do," Theo said, "Mom's at a meeting and Dad says that bookstores give him headaches."

I snorted. Typical Dad.

"Sure," I said, "But later, okay?"

She nodded and hugged me again before running upstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and looked out the window into the backyard. My dad was sparring with Ryan. I smiled, knowing that while my siblings were a lot smarter than me, (And I'm not stupid, I'm an A student. My siblings are just more into studying than I am!) I was superior with a sword. Dad would never say it in front of any of my siblings, but I once overheard him telling Travis Stoll that I was his pride and joy.

Theo was pretty gifted with a sword as well, and Ryan was acceptable. Sophie prefered a dagger, however. It didn't suprise anyone when she said that she didn't want a sword when she first started her training. We had all started as soon as possible. Mom, Dad, Thalia, Jason, Nico and a lot of other camp friends had started helping us develop our skills as soon as we could walk.

My dad looked up and beckoned me to come outside with a smile.

"Hey, Dylan," He said as I stepped through the sliding door, "How's it going?"

"Fine," I answered with a shrug, "How are you?"

He tossed me Riptide, and gestured to Ryan. "Would you mind? I've haven't had any spare time and I'd like to get some breakfast."

I nodded and he gave my shoulder a squeeze.

I took a jab at Ryan and he sidestepped.

"How goes it, bro?" I asked.

He slashed, but I blocked it and tried to trip him. He stumbled a little but quickly recovered.

"I'm tired," He yelped as I took another swipe at him.

"Take a nap."  
>He frowned and paused, giving me time to knock him backwards. Ryan stumbled back and crashed to the ground.<p>

He rubbed his arm. "Ow."

"You should've payed attention," I reasoned, "You stopped. If I had been trying to hurt you, you'd be dead."

"I'd be dead anyway," He muttered, but I waved it off as Theo bounded into the yard.

"Dylan, Ryan, Thalia said we could go to the park and then if we wanted afterwards we could maybe get lunch and go to Uncle Jason's and see Aunt Reyna and Celia and Uncle Nico might come over when we get back because it's Saturday and everyone comes over on Saturday and I think Daddy said that Grandma and Grandpa might come, I mean Grandma and Grandpa Jackson and Uncle Leo said that he would come early so we have to go to the park now because Uncle Leo said that if I beat him here he would give me a dollar and I really want a dollar because then I could save it up for a book that I really, really, really, really want!"

I nodded, but honestly, Theo had lost me around going to Uncle Jason's house.

Smartly, Ryan had already ditched me, so I had to deal with Theo's 'hyper time' alone. I swear, like once a week, Theo would get all hyper and talk non-stop and then not talk at all for the rest of the week. It was a bizzarre habit that nobody in our family understood.

Dash slipped through the door and dropped a tennis ball at my feet, which I threw across the yard for him and then followed Theo inside as she chattered about a book she "Really, really, really, really, really, super wanted." So I, being the loving, understanding brother that I am, gave her ten bucks to shut up.

"We're going to the park," Thalia announced.

"Yeah, I got that," I said.

Ryan chuckled. "We also understand that after, we're going out for lunch, but we have to hurry up so that Theo can beat Uncle Leo in a race so that she can get a book that she really, really, really, really wants."

Thalia slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't be a jerk."

"Is Dad coming?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dad said from behind me, making me jump, "We're all going to go. Your mom said she'd meet us there."

"Can we take Dash and Skip?" Sophie asked hopefully.

Dad nodded and she hopped up to get the leashes.

We piled into Dad's car, which was a five seater, therefor Theo sat on my lap and the dogs occupied Sophie and Ryan.

"Isn't it illegal to drive with someone on your lap?" Sophie asked.

"Yes," Dad said, "But we've got Thalia here, remember? The cops don't even bother with her any more. They figure she's a lost cause."  
>We all laughed, exept Thalia, who glared daggers at Dad.<p>

"I_ will_ blow this car to peices."

**Nico just burst into my room and screamed in a falstto: "Call me, maybe!" The disapeared. Now I must go hunt him down. Review!  
>~Lucky<strong>


End file.
